Emily the heartthrob
by prettylittle-emily
Summary: The Brunette or the Blonde?
1. Emily the Heartthrob

This is my first story so please bear with me, I was inspired with the spemliy and hemily fic so I made a love triangle. It's not much but I hope you like it!.

.

.

.

**Emily the Heartthrob**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emily and Samara just finished watching a movie in the cinema where ironically she and Maya had their first date too.

"So this is our first official date, right? Asks Samara.

"Yeah" Emily answered blankly.

"Are you okay? Is it about Maya and the cinema thing?"

"No, it's just that there are a lot of things going on in my mind right now, the moving, you and a lot of stuff, you know…"

"Yeah you said that clearly yesterday and today were having fun, leave tomorrow worries for tomorrow. So were done with the popcorn, where do you want to go next?"

Hearing those words, Emily smiled and said "I'm so glad I went out with you tonight", but when she looked at her… samara seems distracted.

"Is that your posses?"

When Emily turned to the direction samara was pointing she saw two brunettes and a blonde strangely looking at them.

"Hey Em!" aria called weirdly.

"Hey guys!" Emily shouted back, she noticed that Hanna and Spencer doesn't look happy seeing them.

Emily and samara approached her friends to introduce her hot date to them.

"Guys, this is samara, my friend"

"Hey" aria greeted enthusiastically. Spencer and Hanna smiled coldly.

"Hi guys!" smiled samara

"Is everything okay?" asked Emily looking at Spencer and Hanna.

"We were just going to get some lattes when we saw you" said aria.

"No, something came up we need to talk" said Spencer.

"YEAH WE NEEEEEED TO TALK" Hanna repeated.

Aria seems confused "really?"

"Oh that's alright I just remember I need to finish something too" said samara quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll just text you"

Samara was walking away when Emily called out.

"The popcorn was great!"

Samara looked back and smiled.

"Seriously?" Emily looking mad at her friends.

"Latte?" aria looking back and forth at Emily, Hanna and Spencer.

"What came up?" said Emily

"Ah… A!" said Hanna

"Yeah we got a text from A... " Spencer added

"Saying?" asked Emily

"It's not safe to talk here my parents out of town... let's talk at my place."

"Fine!" said aria, Hanna and Emily in chorus.

.

.

.

.

The four was inside aria's sabaru, Emily is in the front sit, and Hanna insisted that she and Spencer sit at the back.

"So did you really got a text from A?" Hanna whispered to Spencer.

"No, did you?"

"….neither, what will we say to them?"

"I can handle this!" Spencer said loudly

Emily and aria looked at them surprise with the break of silence.

"Are you guys alright? You've been weird all night" asked Emily

"Hey we can talk now, right?" demanded aria

"About?" asked Hanna

"The text from A!" snapped Emily

"She said something about mall not being safe and stuff" Spencer answered

"Yeah. Yeah. I got Goosebumps that's why we wanna get off there" Hanna injected

"Seriously? Is that it?" asked Emily irritated

"Well, maybe she's just telling us it's not safe because she's there" said aria

"Yeah but A's just scaring us, I'm with a friend guys, you just like drag me away from her"

"Really Em, who's that samara girl, by the way?" Spencer said angrily changing the topic so that aria and Emily wouldn't brought up that nonsense text of A which they just made up.

"She's just a friend" Emily turning back on them.

"She's just a friend" Hanna mimicking Emily

"Em, Maya was a friend too, right? So who is she?" Demanded Spencer

"Were still just friends, maybe tonight was our first date but with the way things are going I think we'll just be friends."

"You just told me about Paige the other day, now there's this samara girl... You're really a heartthrob Em" Hanna said sarcastically

"Paige? I thought Paige hates you Em? Wazzup with that?" Spencer confused

"Whoa guys, angry much?" aria feeling like a referee

"Why am I all of the sudden in the hot seat?"

"BECAUSE!" Spencer and Hanna in duet

"What's going on?" aria demanded looking at her three friends

"Duh? As if I know why are they angry at me"

"I am not mad at you Em, I'm just concerned with your choice of girls" said Hanna

"I second the motion, especially now that I know about Paige... that bitch!"

"She's just confused! And why all of a sudden I feel that you guys need to approve my dates? "

"Ah well I'm not sure what's really going on Em" aria looking at Spencer and Hanna through the drivers mirror.

"Let's just go home okay and we'll talk there" Spencer said

"Are we not talking already, I'm really confused of what's going on." aria scratching her head

"We're done talking guys! Take me home aria I'm not in the mood right now" Emily said irritated

"No Em, I really need to talk to you, don't be mad, we're just concerned" said Hanna apologetically

"WE need to talk to you Emily, I'm sorry about my reaction I just snapped because of that Paige bitch... Come home with me... I mean with us please..." Spencer touch Emily's shoulder

Hanna snapped and thrust Spencer's hand "now I know! You're jealous of that samara girl and that Paige bitch huh?"

"Ah duh? I should be the one concluding that, you were acting the same way like Spencer" aria said accusingly

Hanna and Spencer fell silent feeling guilty of their feeling to their friend.

"Whoa, you two are really jealous are you?" aria feeling surprise and curious

"Define jealous? You're just misinterpreting their actions right girls" asked Emily

But Spencer and Hanna were still silent.

Emily's heartbeats fast "okay guys, is this sort of a prank... HA HA... You got me!"

"Well I'm not their accomplice Em, that's a great act you two" said aria laughing

But Spencer and Hanna still not saying any words and looking at a different direction.

"Stop it you two, you had your fun! You got me Okay! This is not funny anymore!" Emily said angrily

"Pullover aria" shouted Hanna

"What?" aria confused

"I SAID PULLOVER!"

"Okay okay... Chill!"

When the car stopped Hanna and Spencer got out and walk away from the car towards their houses without saying goodbye to their friends.

"What was that?" asked Emily

"You tell me that was so weird"

"Can you drive me home? I'm feeling a little dizzy"

"Well, who wouldn't get dizzy with that"

.

.

.

The drive to Emily's place was silent. Emily and aria still cannot believe what just happen in aria's car.

Aria stopped in front of the field's residence.

"You wanna talk about it Em?"

"We'll I feel numb like I can't walk and I feel like I I'm losing oxygen or something... I can't explain it, I'm sooooo overwhelmed with what happened"

"I know and believe me in my point of view what you said was an understatement."


	2. Em and 50 Girls

Authors note: I'll try to change the grammar and some stuff in the first chapter but i'll try to concentrate first with my next stories to get the requirement for a proof reader. thanks for sharing your reviews/great ideas. I'm learning a lot from them.

.

.

.

Emily woke up the next day with throbbing headache, what happened to her last night was so surreal. She pulled out her phone on her bedside table and saw 2 messages. "please be from A" she wished but when she opened it, it was from Samara and Aria, deep down inside her she wished it was from Hanna and Spencer but after the fiasco last night she haven't heard anything from anyone of them. She first read Samara's:

_ Hey Em, _

_ You said you're gonna text but I just can't wait…_

_ Don't worry too much ok!_

_ Expecting for more popcorns!_

A big amount of stress was released through her breath after she read Samara's message." You must be friggin' kiddin me". Not only did she need to think about Hanna and Spencer, there's also Samara that exists in her life right now. Then she scrolled her phone for another message the one's from her best friend:

_Tried calling Hanna and Spencer but they're not picking up._

_ Hope we can all talk at lunch._

She was getting ready for school when her mom barge in her room with additional Empty boxes to pack her things. She felt so exasperate. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot we're leaving too, mom, can we get the earliest flight to Texas so I can get out of Rosewood!".

"Emily? I understand that you're not happy with this but believe me this is a good thing for every one of us".

"Mom, I may have sound sarcastic but I realized that I wanna go away, like right now! I hope everything will be pack soon, so we can go!" then she turned her back on her stunned mother to leave the house. She was halfway down the stairs when her mother called out.

"If this is about Ian Thomas, honey, we're not running away, I hope you'll sort things regarding Ian before we move, so we can leave Ian Thomas' story behind."

"Mom, this isn't about Ian!" She wanted to defend herself from her mother and ran to her arms for advice with this debacle that she's facing, but she knew her mom would be the last person who could understand. "You wouldn't understand anyway… I need to go, I'm gonna be late for school".

.

.

.

Emily arrived at school 30 minutes early but she didn't want to bump in with Spencer nor Hanna so she stayed inside her car to wait for her first period. She turned on her iPod, closed her eyes and meditated. _Yoga fire breaths… _then she heard Hanna's voice "you're really a heartthrob Em", she opened her eyes looked around and realized she's just imagining, she closed her eyes again to concentrate. This time it's Spencer's voice "come home with me!"… She shook her head and tried to concentrate more… _yoga fire breaths_ then she heard her door open, someone came in and when she opened her eyes a girl was seated beside her. It was… Paige.

"oh great! This is what I need another one to worry about!" a sound of surprise and irritation on her voice.

"excuse me?" Paige didn't expect such reaction from her.

"Paige I'm sorry, this is not a good time, I got a lot of things going on, I know there's an unfinished thing between the two of us but I have no time right now".

"Emily Fields, I just wanna say goodbye, I heard from coach that you're moving and I don't want you to go without me saying goodbye... And sorry for whatever I did that made you act like this".

It was like cold water was poured over her, Emily felt guilty with what she said to Paige. "Paige, sorry too! I'm clearly not thinking straight and now I feel guilty of being rude".

"That's the Emily I know the apologetic sweet Em" Paige joked. "Oh Emily, why do I have this thing of wanting to kiss you everytime you're near. But I'm resisting it right now because I don't want you to be in trouble…" she paused looked into Emily's eyes. "Someday I'm gonna be brave enough like you, I'll be out of my friggin' closet and you're the first person I'll be hunting". She smiled then gave Emily a peck in the chin said her goodbyes and took off.

When Emily checked her watch it was almost time, so she picked her things and get off her car.

"Emily!"

Emily heard a familiar voice, when she turned around, it was Aria.

"Hey" Emily greeted her best friend who looked furious.

"Do you know how hard it is to plan this all night? Wake up early to go to Spencer's and Hanna's, to convince them to talk, and then finding you in your car with Paige making out!" Aria was so mad that she spoke without breathing.

"Whoa! Wait... Wait... it's not what you think, Paige just said goodbye to me and we are not doing anything". Emily defended herself.

When Aria realized she was wrong she said "oh Em... all I wanted is for Hanna and Spence to talk to you... I can't help you with them anymore".

"They don't want to talk to me" asked Emily.

The thing is... When I saw you with Paige I'm with the girls, they left the moment they saw Paige, they didn't care to know what she's doing in your car that why I sort to conclude your making out with her earlier." Aria looking down, she felt guilty of how she accused her friend.

"Oh that's great! When I moved out from Rosewood I'll be remembered as... _Emily the player"._

"No that's not your story Emily fields, it's _Em and 50 girls_" Aria trying to joke about Emily's situation.

"Life couldn't get any worse huh?"


	3. My comeback

It's been a month since she left Rosewood, a month in Texas. She left Rosewood without saying goodbye to her bestfriends. Spencer, Hanna and Aria keeps on calling but she never answer. It's been a month since she last received a text from A, a month of freedom which she should happy but sadness overpowers her. She missed everyone and her mother felt that Emily have not yet adjust in Texas, and she's starting to worry.

"Emily we have a visitor" Pam said as she knocked on Emily's door.

"Mom I'm busy! I have a lot of homework"

Pam opened the door and saw Emily lying on her bed. "So bumming all weekend is your homework huh?"

"Science mom, it's an experiment I'm doing, I'm trying to find out how long I can stay in this bed" said Emily covering her face with a pillow. Then she heard a giggle… she swear she heard that giggle before. Emily pushed her pillow to see who the giggle is from. First it's just a silhouette and when her eyes adjusted from the light in the room she saw the girl standing in front of her door smiling at her. She cannot believe this girl will go all the way from Rosewood to Texas. She jumped from her bed and gave a bear hug to the girl.

"So you decided to abandon your experiment?" the girl asked

"It's worth it!" Emily said as she pulls away to take a look at the girl in front of her. "Geese Aria you never get any shorter huh?" teased her bestfriend.

"Yeah I came here to hear that Em" said Aria while giving Emily another hug.

"Sorry to interrupt your LITTLE reunion girls, but I just want to ask you if you two need anything because I'm going to the grocery" said Pam.

"I'm good" the girls in unison.

"Okay, so I'll leave you two to catch up, bye!"

"Bye Mrs. Fields" Aria waved goodbye to Emily's mom and Scanned her bedroom.

"So what's your purpose?" Emily knew Aria would not fly all the way to Texas if it's not important.

"Do you really have to ask that? You did not say goodbye to anyone, you never answer our calls, and you never replied to any of our texts, you make everyone worried about you! If I didn't even ask mom to call your mom to check on how you're doing here, we wouldn't know you're shutting her out as well! What's wrong with you Emily Fields?" said Aria who now looks she'll eat Emily alive.

"I don't want to be here Aria, you know that" Emily's tears now started to form in her eyes

"I know Em, that why I'm here"

"So how's everybody in Rosewood?" Emily tried to calming herself

Aria smiled to Emily's question "by everybody do refer to the whole population of Rosewood or just Hanna and Spencer?"

"No, I'm referring to Jenna Marshall" she said sarcastically while her cheeks turn red.

"I'm not gonna tell if you don't admit of asking about our two beloved bff's"

"Well I know what you're going to say Aria that they miss me and they worry too much about me. Spencer might be pissed and worried at the same time, while Hanna spends a lot of her time with Mona because it's still awkward between her and Spencer cause of me."

"Wow conceited much? So that's how you spend your time here in Texas, Imagining of how your admirers are doing without you? So what your story for Paige, Samara, and Maya?"

"Ouch! You came here from Rosewood just to hurt my conceited ego" she pouted her lips.

"God Em stop doing that I'm your only bestfriend who's not in love with you, I might fall if you don't stop!"

"Fine! But seriously how are they doing?"

"Well there's right and wrong in what you said. Spencer's pissed off alright but who wouldn't be, they might have surprised you with their feelings but they're still our best friends Em, you don't just take off and leave everyone behind without a word and yes, she's worried, they both are. Hanna is another story, she's been spending a lot of time with Spencer this past few days. At first it was awkward but they come to terms that the only way to get pass this is to share you…"

"share me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not yet done Em chill… Share you… what I mean is we talk about you a lot… They talk about you a lot and believe me Em a lot is an understatement, sometimes when I hear your name I just wanna throw up."

"What are they sharing about me?"

"You know little things like how you'll miss the upcoming swim meet, that there will be a scout in the meet and he will not get to see how awesome you are in the pool, how Spencer's so pissed whenever she see Paige, that you love this and you love that, and how much we miss you and wonder how you are doing and if misses us as well. Blah blah blah blah…"

Emily frowned with what aria said. "I miss them too; I mean I miss you all"

"You don't have to be defensive Em, I know you miss them more than I am. By the way, Spencer broke up with Toby and Caleb visited Rosewood for Hanna but she didn't take him back."

"I'm ruining their lives Aria, why the hell did they choose me over Toby and Caleb? It's not worth it… I'm not worth of any of their love."

"Wow Em just a minute ago your ego was way up on Mt. Everest and now it's going down Pacific Ocean. It was their choice… You are their choice! And it's not for you to decide if it's right or wrong. I know by now you haven't figured out what you feel for them but I also know that you spend your bumming days thinking of how you'll be able to get through this situation."

"Are you some kind of a psychic or something?"

"No Em but I'm your bestfriend and I know you all. And believe me I'm more affected than you think I am because I'm in the middle of everything." Then Aria sighed

Emily just realized how this situation affected Aria is, She's right she is in the middle of this, handling everything by her own because her three bestfriends in love with one another. "I'm sorry Aria!"

"If that Sorry is for me getting caught up in your circus of love, you're forgiven, but if that sorry is for you leaving without saying goodbye and not answering our calls, you still need to make up for that heartthrob! Anyway, can you hide this plane tickets because I might lost them in my stay here." she Handed them to Emily with a grin on her face

"Tickets? Why do you have two tickets when…." Emily stopped when she saw her name written in one of the plane tickets.

"Yep, it's time to pack your things missie we're going back to rosewood tomorrow."


	4. Chapter as short as Aria

**this story is short, I just have to write and upload this to keep me back on track. ** I haven't really decided who wins Emily's heart. ****

Emily's POV

I couldn't believe mom let me stay with the Montgomery's, if my memory serves me right she's not a big fan of the way the Montgomery's parent their children, maybe she's really concerned about my bumming at Texas, But still coming back at Rosewood is as difficult as leaving it. I felt guilty because Aria's stay at Texas only consists of packing and reassuring me every now and then that everything will be okay.

The plane ride was silent, I was at the window seat and my back was turn away from Aria most of the time. Every now and then Aria would squeeze my shoulder just to make me feel comfortable, she knows I hate planes. I am just glad Aria's beside me; at least I have one over three best friends I can confide my feelings to. But never the less, I miss Spencer and Hanna, the ever so reliable and preppy Spencer Hastings, and the ever so glam and perky Hanna Marin.

We were picked up by Mrs. Montgomery, I mean Ella, Aria's parents insists to call them by their first name which I am still adjusting to. And I am back to Rosewood after a month, nothing seem to change except the house I am living in and the people I am living with.

"Do you want me to call the girls to tell them that we're here? "Aria asked me as we enter my new room, their guest room.

"Maybe you mean do you want to call MY girls."

Aria just sighed at my sarcasm. I hope she has a lot patience in stored inside that little body of hers because this will be a daily thing for us, I am gonna a bitch and frustrated until I sort out whatever feelings I have to MY GIRLS.

"Or you can call your mom to tell her that we're here." She said smiling. Hmm maybe she has that patience.

After talking to my mom that seems to last forever because of so many reminders that I didn't bother to listen I lie down on my new comfy bed staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow I'll be back to school, tomorrow I'll have to face Spencer and Hanna, Tomorrow everyone will now I am back, but at least I have today to think of my plans.

I heard a knock and Aria came in, I pulled myself up to bed and sat down. She looked at me and was so serious; there was a concerned look on her face.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked her there was a sound of alarm in my voice.

"I swear Em, I didn't call them but they know we're going home today. When they didn't hear anything from us they decided to go here."

Well I guess I don't have today too…

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. The Reunion

Emily's POV

It was almost an hour since they arrived, I believe I was away for a month but it seems like I been away forever because it seems to me that rosewood adapted a new dialect and it only consist of one word "_Ahem" _or maybe two words if _"Hem" _ isn't the same as the first, it was the only thing I heard from them and off course the _hi's_ and _hello's_ when they came in the Montgomery's guest room which is now my room. To sum it up, awkwardness filled the air.

"Ahem" Hanna sat up straight and cleared her throat again.

"Okay guys, enough!" we all look at Aria who seems to be irritated with silence. Finally some English that I would understand. "We need to talk! This is a perfect time to talk!" Then she looked at me and said "Emily, do you have anything to say or ask?"

I just sat there look at them, focused my eyes mainly on Aria because I'm a little uncomfortable to look or stare at the two. "What? Why me?" I blurted out.

"You're asking why? You left us Em, if it wasn't for Ella who Aria convinced to check on you, we wouldn't know you're making your new room in Texas a prison cell, boring yourself to death." Spencer looked so pissed as usual, but I never realized how cute she is when she is angry_. No this not happening, scratch that._

"Plus you didn't say goodbye, what were you thinking Emily Fields? You think you got away from us forever huh? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you missy, you belong here with us." Hanna butted in, then for the first time after a long month I was in deep again in her ocean blue eyes. _What the hell am I thinking?_

Somehow when I heard there voice again, my heart faltered, I missed them so much I wanted to hug them. There's this sudden longing for both of them and I can't explain it. It's like I am seeing them from a different perspective, it's a new territory me. It's different with Alison because I was the one who fell in love with her, but now it's them who is in love with me, and what's more is that they both admitted that they love me at the same time.

"Guys, calm down! We're not here to fight." Aria said, decreasing the tension in the air.

"I'm tired guys. I want to rest maybe we can talk tomorrow?" I lied. I still wanted them near but the feeling I have right at that moment was overwhelming and I don't know what to do. I need to talk to Aria about my feelings.

"But Em…" Spencer said trying to protest.

"Please! I promise tomorrow we'll talk."

"Spencer, let's give her time tonight." Hanna said while standing up.

Aria walked them out. I stayed; still overwhelmed with the surprise visit and the feeling I felt when they were both in the room with me. After a minute Aria came back, wearing a poker face.

"Was I rude?" I asked her.

"No, that was expected. I guess…" she paused for a moment sat beside me on my bed, and then she smiled. "that's a good start." She paused again. "Welcome back Em I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" I said while I hugged my tiny friend whose been helping me this past few days. Then my phone chimed, I hold a breath knowing who texted me.

_**Too much for your reunion, I want to play and since you been AWOL for a while, I want you to be the lead in a show I am orchestrating. **_

_**–A**_

I let out the breath I was holding. Aria took my phone read the message and held me tighter.

"I guess this is her way to say she misses me too!" I smiled at Aria so that she won't worry too much. But then her phone chimed another text from our nemesis. She read the message and passed her phone to me.

_**I want her to be the player that she is and date Ms. Perfect and Ms. Homecoming at the same time without them knowing. Make sure that my lead star would not get caught or else your relationship will be exposed. -**__**A**_

"Can I go back to Texas now? This is insane!" Insane isn't even a good word to describe it.

"We need to do this Em, we have to plan this!"

Then both of our phones chimed again. We looked at each other and nervously read the message that was sent to us.

_**I am excited with the outcome of this show. Whatever it is, the result will be the same. Someone will get hurt! So better put up a good show my little puppets and let the show begin! **_

_**–A**_

"If I found out who A is I will destroy her!" Aria said almost shouting.

Ding. "Right!" I said. it was like an invisible bulb lit up at the up of my head.

"What?" Aria who looked at me curious.

"I have an Idea!"


	6. The Show

**The Show**

**Emily's POV**

Aria and I pulled an all-nighter to plan the show I will be staring. We need to execute the plan properly; there is no space for flaws because our relationships are at stake. We walked the hall of Rosewood High that Monday morning, I don't feel like going to school but we need to see the girls and start the freakin' show for A so we can satisfy her, him, it, them for day 1. It was lunch time when I get to see the girls.

"Where were you the whole morning?" Spencer asked with a concern in her voice.

"Principal's office and Faculty rooms, apparently I have a lot to catch up to in a month's absence." I shrugged with the amount of weight on my shoulder. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, nothing really Aria seems awfully quiet today." Hanna said while looking at me.

I gave Aria a death glare because if she would act like there's something wrong we may not survive day 1. "I told you to have a coffee!" Then I looked at Hanna and Spencer who are sitting across us. "We didn't have any sleep last night, Aria's just tired." _Damn I sound too defensive. I am not good in this acting job._

"So why didn't you have any sleep?" Spencer transformed to her detective personality. "I thought you were tired and you want to rest last night."

"Uhhh.. .. I…" _I didn't expect it would be this hard damnit! _I squeezed Aria's hand asking her to rescue me.

"Yeah. But we have to unpack her things and arrange the room so she'll be comfortable in her new room. "_Which we really did while we were planning. Thank god!_ I gave Aria a big smile for saving my ass on that one, and she smiled back squeezing my hand a bit under the table.

"Kudos!" I whispered to her ears so the two wouldn't hear us.

"Aside from unpacking and arranging the room is there anything else you two did last night?" Hanna asked us accusingly, her eyebrow raised.

"Jealous much?" Aria said.

"You two are acting really really weird today. You look at each other differently; the whispering and I can guess that you're holding each other's hand under the table." We let go right after Spencer said that, when Hanna ducked down we weren't holding anymore.

"Nope they aren't."

"What the hell guys nothing is going on between Emily and I!" Aria sounding a little bit angry.

"Okay fine I'm sorry!" Spencer raised her hands to surrender. "Let's change the topic, you owe us today Emily, remember!"

"Yeah, how would I forget! How about a sleep over night?"

"It's school night Emily… oh wait your mom was the only one restricting us on school night sleep overs." Hanna grinned. "So yeah I think we can do that later."

"Are you being sarcastic Ms. Hanna Marin?"

"I guess I was Ms. Emily Fields." Flirting, Hanna's definitely flirting with me.

Ahem. Spencer clearing her throat. _Oh God this really isn't easy. Let me die._ "Okay so we're on for tonight." All of us nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have a paper due and I need to pass it now. Hanna can you help me look for Mr. Stone." All part of the plan, Aria would drag Hanna so I can have an alone time with Spencer. I hope A is watching so she'll be satisfied with the show.

"What? Why me?"

"Because if I ask Em you'll accuse us of being more than bff's and we have the same class after lunch so you're the best choice."

"Fine."

When Hanna and Aria are gone. It was time to make a move,_ LET THE SHOW BEGIN! _

"So Spence, I was thinking maybe you could give me a ride home later."

"What about Aria?" She half smiled with a little curiosity in her eyes.

"She needs to go to Hollis, you know, GIRLFRIEND duties." I made sure I emphasized the girlfriend.

"What about Hanna." Just what I thought, she would ask about her, just us we planned.

"I need to talk to you Spencer, but if you're not up for it then maybe I could ask Hanna a ride home" then I stood up and turn around, I know she'll call me out. I'll give her five seconds.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Em, wait!" Then she's right at my side, just as I planned. But I didn't know 5 seconds is long enough. "After school at the parking lot."

I intertwined my left hand with her right, looked at her and smiled. "But can I ask you one more favour?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Don't tell Hanna I just don't want her getting any ideas… yet!"

She nodded; she walked me to my class our hand still intertwined. I was confident Hanna wouldn't see us because Aria and I recited a hundred times our act for day 1, except the lunch confrontation was unexpected. We stopped at my room. "The bell will ring anytime soon Spence, you'll be late for class."

"I know but I just want to make sure that I walk you safe to class." Typical Spencer, the overprotective, caring and loving Spencer Hastings. I nodded let go of her hands and turned around, but she pulled my wrist making me face her again. "And I forgot to say… I… I miss you so much Em, nice to have you back!"

I hugged her. "I miss you too Spence!" then I kissed her in the cheek. I was impulsive I know but that was not a show, I would have done the same thing even when I know A is not around watching me. I miss them so much. "I'll see you later." Then she walked away, I turned around walking my way to my sit when my phone buzzed. Let me just guess that it's a review from my audience, I opened my phone and I was right.

_**Clap. Clap. Not bad for your move on Spencer, the blonde will be next… I am so excited! -A**_

**_Thanks for the reviews. enjoy! =D_**


	7. Who's Nervous Now?

_**The coast is clear! Hanna's with Mona, they left the parking lot 5 minutes ago; I'm going to Ezra's. See you later at Spencer's. Good Luck with our mission! Xoxo -Aria**_

When I received the message from Aria, I grabbed my things and went straight to the parking lot where Spencer's already waiting for me. She's in her car, tapping the steering wheel, patiently waiting for me. I opened the door and climbed at the passenger's seat.

"Hey! Maybe we could grab a snack on the way home." Spencer proposed. Maybe this is a good thing I can get to fake-date my two best friends, decide what I really feel about them and prevent Aria's relationship from being exposed. Wait, who am I kidding? Sooner or later our secrets will be revealed. "Emily are you alright?"

"Did you know Dolphin are just gay sharks?" _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"WHAT?"

"Glee! Spencer that was what Brittany asked Santana in one of the episode of Glee. That was hilarious!" _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Okay so that was supposed to be a joke?"

"No that was supposed to be my reminder that Spencer Hasting is boring!" _Tap __.Tap. Tap._

"I am not boring and who are you texting?"

"I texted Aria, I asked her if she can picked up my things cause I'm going straight to your house."

Spencer's phone chimed. Once. Twice. Then thrice. We looked at each other for a few seconds before she opened her phone, and read the messages. I gave her a concerned look, touch her shoulder to see if she's on shock. She looked at me with wide eyes. She looked mad then she shook her head.

"Everything okay Spence?" I asked her. I am still concern with the way she looked after she read the messages.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine! I just thought it was from A but it was just mom reminding me of stuff I need to do." Her eyes was staring at me but it feels like she's not really looking at me. "How about Pizza? Let's just have it delivered at my house, I am not in the mood to hang around town, I am a little concerned about Hanna."

I nodded. Off course it was Hanna we have to be careful with this. _NO SPACE FOR FLAWS_.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Hastings'. "You're really not mad at me?" I been asking her the same question almost the whole ride. She told me she's not but her eyes tells otherwise. "I need you to be honest with me Spencer. This is important!" Hypocrite, I am such a hypocrite. Now I am asking honesty from a person I am not being fully honest with.

"Em, I understand why you're doing this but this is a little too risky. That was wrong, it's too risky!" I grabbed both her hands to calm her down. Oh Spencer, she appears to be strong and stable but when she thinks she can't handle a situation she panics, and sometimes goes berserk. I know right now to calm her down is to touch her, hold her hands and make sure that I am just right beside her. I pouted, she smiled. "Stop being cute Em, I am still worried though."

"I know but as for now this is the best way to handle this situation." _Hiding it from Hanna not being cute offcourse._

"Okay, let just go in and call for the pizza!"

"That's my Spencer!" I smiled at her. If I need to put a lot of mask in my pocket to wear in this show, I would. I'll satisfy A! They may think that this is all a big joke but at the end of the day the joke is on A. I'll make sure of that!

* * *

><p>After Spencer made a call for our pizza she left me in their living room, I must admit that I missed being here. We usually spend our sleepovers here because Spencer's parents are always on a business trip. I sat down on the couch reminiscing.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts!" I was snap back to reality, Spencer was standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at me while I was day dreaming.

"There are just so many great memories here and I can't believe…"

"Everything is about to change?" she cuts me off. That's not what I was going to say. I can still see that she's worried. So I tapped the space beside me commanding her to sit, she didn't hesitate. She sat so close to me and I felt the coldness of her body. _Wait is she nervous?_ Then I realized we're alone in her house. I held her hands which were iced cold and sweating.

"I didn't know Ms. Spencer Hastings gets nervous?" Then I giggled. If this would be an ordinary day, a day which A does not exist I would have been the one who is nervous. Maybe I won't even ride a car with Spencer, if it would just be the two of us. But because of this freakin' show I am playing/starring I needed to be ballsy, valiant, plucky, badass Emily. I must say, somehow I am liking the new me.

"Emily, I..I…" I cupped her face making her stop. I am not ready for this. I know what she was about say, that she loves me and I won't be able to reply. We are to close and this proximity is my fault, I shouldn't have asked her to sit beside. _What the hell am I going to do? _I am holding the face of my best friend which I am now pretending to date, and I can almost feel her breath against my face. My heart was ready to jump out my chest. She puts her hands at the back of my neck pulling me closer._ Damnit, this isn't what we planned! _A said to date them both, I expected holding hands and hugging, I didn't anticipate kissing and not this soon. Not in day 1!

_DING DONG._

Saved by the bell. Spencer let go of me and stood up, I let out a breath that I was holding for long time, and then my breathing became rapid. _I was freakin' nervous alright! _I looked up and Spencer was still in front of me standing, her arms crossed, wearing her signature half-smirk.

"I didn't know your like that when you're nervous!" she told me while she turn around to answer the door.

_This is absurd! I cannot do this anymore. It's either we get caught or I'll die from a heart attack._

I was still panting when Spencer came back; she doesn't have a box of pizza with her, but with her was Hanna looking so concerned when she saw me panting. She rushed by my side asked me if I was okay. I looked at Spencer, she just nodded wearing a poker face.

"What did you do to her Spence?"

Spencer just turned around when Hanna confronted her. "I'll get her a glass of water."

I poked Hanna's cheek. My breathing was going back to normal. "When did you become over-protective Marin?"

"Since I admitted to myself that I was in love with my best friend!" she told me matter-of-factly, I was taken aback; I didn't expect that, it was too straightforward. So Hanna Marin, no running around the bushes.

Spencer came back with a glass of water with her and handed it to me. Then she sat beside me, making me between her and Hanna. _Awkward!_

Aria and I decided that if ever I am with Spencer and Hanna, the show would be on break. But since I have so much adrenaline in me and I was already being ballsy, might as well take advantage of this awkwardness. "So, Caleb and Toby…" I know saying their names will trigger something inside both of them. I felt Spencer sat straight while Hanna moved away from me. I really wanted to talk to them about that topic. "Maybe we can talk about them?"

"Maybe we don't want to talk about them." Hanna said, her arms crossed while she laid her back on the couch.

"Why not? You want us to talk right?" I taste the acidity of my own sarcasm. If I continue this we would end up fighting or not talking, but I need to know. I need to know why the hell they need to end up their relationships with their boyfriends. "Hanna, Caleb was your first! Spencer what you have with Toby is special!" I want an explanation.

"Was Em, it _was _special. I couldn't stay with him because I am not being fair…"

"Same here Em! Caleb is a great guy but he's not the person I want to be with."

_Okay. Again that was awkward maybe I should have asked them that privately._

"Fine! But you two understand that you're destroying the friendship we built like forever, right?" I need to say that on their faces. "I can't choose between the two of you because it will end up hurting someone."

My phone chimed. "F*ck me!" I said with gritted teeth.

**_Stop being so dramatic and continue with the show! Make your move with the blonde; remember Aria is counting on you! -A_**

_DING DONG. _WE all screamed, took advantage of the situation and deleted A's message.


End file.
